With operating tables, it is common that a bearing surface for supporting a patient is detachably mounted on an operating table base, and that for the transportation of the bearing surface and the patient, a motorized bearing surface transporter can be used. Such a bearing surface transporter typically includes an upper part for receiving the bearing surface of the operating table and a lower part with rollers for moving the bearing surface transporter.
For this, typically, four sets of castor wheels, such as double castor wheels are used, so that the bearing surface transporter can be moved longitudinally and transversely to the direction of travel. If the bearing surface transporter must be moved straight forward over a longer distance, a stabilizing additional roller wheel is necessary. This additional roller wheel guarantees the directional stability and prevents the bearing surface transporter from drifting away when negotiating a curve. This additional roller wheel must be pressed with a defined force onto the floor or surface in order to prevent slipping when negotiating a curve. However, if the user wishes to move the transporter in a direction transverse to the direction of travel, it must be possible to raise the additional roller wheel from the floor again.
This lowering and raising of this additional roller wheel is typically done by means of a foot pedal, in that pressure from above exerted downwards presses the pedal downward, thereby loading a spring or a gas spring, which in turn transmits its force via a lever mechanism or a Bowden wire cable to a suspension mechanism of the additional roller wheel, thereby pressing the additional roller wheel onto the floor surface. If the additional roller wheel is to be raised again, the pedal is pulled upwards with a toe movement and the additional roller wheel is lifted off the floor. The upwards pull of the pedal with the toe is more difficult to perform for the user from an ergonomic point of view than the actuation of the pedal by exerting pressure from above (i.e., downwards).
Customary bearing surface transporters must be pushed manually, sometimes with the patient lying on them. This means that sometimes a total mass of up to 630 kg must be moved.
It is therefore an objective of the embodiments of the present disclosure to provide a bearing surface transporter that is particularly easy for traveling straight forward over longer distances, and which can also be maneuvered in any other horizontal direction for short distances. Another objective of the embodiments of the present disclosure is to provide a frame for the transportation of loads that can be easily and efficiently moved, motorized as well as manually.